Fitzphie or Linhitz?
by SoftLight12
Summary: Sophie thinks that Fitz likes her better, not that she has an even bigger crush on Fitz. Linh also likes Fitz. Who will Fitz like more? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait!" Vertina squealed. Sophie buried her face in her hands. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Your first day of Foxfire as a Level 4! Better dress up nice!" Vertina paused for a moment. "For Fitz…"

Sophie flushed red in embarrassment. "Vertina! Shh," She whispered.

"Sorry! You really should! I think Fitz likes you better, cause he brings you little gifts EVERY DAY even though everything's great now. Don't you dare say that he doesn't like you."

Sophie turned even more red, thinking about what Fitz had brought her yesterday. A NEW jewelry set. He even purposely went to Atlantis to get her it. Sighing, Sophie .cupped her hands around her face. "Maybe, only if… but, I think he likes Linh better. She always flirts with him, and they do all their Foxfire projects together. Maybe I'm really just like a little sister to him."

"Stop thinking about negative stuff!" Vertina cried, shooting a glare full of daggers. "Why do you think Linh is so great? She's just a elf with black hair with white-ish tips! You have so much cooler stuff. Big, beautiful brown eyes, wavy, shiny, long blond hair, slim, normal height, smart, so powerful-"

"So ungraceful," Sophie finished.

"FINE! Go think about all that. I'll be here tomorrow morning, 6:30 am _sharp,_ to make sure you look like a princess." With that, Vertina's face blinked out of the screen.

Sophie sighed again, and collapsed on her bed, having day-time nightmares of Fitz and Linh kissing. Just then, she heard voices downstairs.

"Sophie, dear, you friend, um, Fitz is here!" It was Edaline. Sophie felt like her heart was going to leap up her throat. FITZ! WITH HER PRESENT! Sophie raced to her dresser, and began to brush her hair madly, and checking her face.

After a few moments of almost strangling herself to make a good impression, Sophie leapt down the stairs, 3 at a time.

She found Fitz standing at the base, with one of his movie star smiles on, his beautiful teal eyes glittering.

"You look nice," Fitz said, making Sophie blush.

"Th-thank you! You don't have to bring me a present every day," Sophie stuttered.

"I know, but I want to, your special after all!" Fitz teased, causing Sophie to blush again. "Here."

Fitz handed Sophie a big package wrapped in silk with a beautiful teal ribbon on top. When Sophie ripped it open, she found a photograph book of her, at Foxfire, with her friends, with Grady and Edaline, all of it. (Plus a heart shaped card).

Sophie stared at it, jaws hanging open, staring at the present. "It-it's beautiful! Thank you!"

Without thinking, she leaned towards Fitz and wrapped her arms around him. Sophie pulled back, blushing with embarrassment, but he leaned forward, and wrapped her in a hug back. Sophie squeaked with surprise and leaned into Fitz's warm chest, inhaling his soft aroma. Her hands were resting on his chest, while Fitz had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sophie-" Fitz began. Suddenly, the door flew open, spreading the morning light in the room.

In the doorway, there stood Keefe, Biana, Dex, Tam, and Linh. And Sandor, Grizel, and Woltzer.

 **Note: Hello! This is my first FanFiction for Keeper of the Lost Cities, so i might mess up on some stuff. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES AND FOLLOW ME! ? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ﾟﾘﾊ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, before I start writing, I just want to give a shout out to** **Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay for being the first person to add my story to their favorites list, and writing a review. Thank you! Well, I'm gonna stop writing this and get on to the story, so… stick around!**

 **Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay:** **I ship Sophitz… SOPHITZ CHAPTER! YAY.**

Sophie scrambled away from Fitz in panik, blushing crazily. "AHEM," Sandor cleared his throat. "I see you two are in the middle of something, am I right?"

Sophie hid her face with her long, blond hair. "N-no! Fitz was just, em, giving me something!" When she glanced over at Fitz, she saw that he was as flustered as she was.

"Well, I see now," Sandor replied. "We were just looking to see if you guys were up to a game of Base Quest."

"Of course!" Sophie and Fitz cried at the same time, scooting away from each other.

Sandor raised an eyebrow. Linh scowled at her. Dex was fuming. Keefe smirked. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

He and Grizel whipped around and marched towards the door, and it was Keefe that stopped them.

"Let's just make this a little more interesting," Keefe said slyly. "Last one's there can't have any teammates!" Hearing this, Sophie dashed out the door with her friends right behind her. As a teleporter, she could teleport to places by leaping off a cliff of some sort and using her mind to get to her destination. Keefe immediately paired up with her, wanting to come along. They leapt off the cliff next to Havenfield, and cold mist instantaneously surrounded them.

"WOOHOO!" Keefe shouted, flailing around, his grip on Sophie's wrist tight. Sophie concentrated on creating a clear image of the field where she and her friends always played Base Quest, and a flash of lightning appeared next to them as she and Keefe tumbled into the lush grass of their Base Quest field.

Looking around, Sophie saw that no one had arrived yet. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and Fitz and Linh appeared. Jealousy shot through Sophie when she saw Linh leaning against Fitz, her head on his shoulder, hands entwined, and with Linh staring dreamily at Fitz. Keefe must have realized, because he made some smoochy sound until Sophie jabbed him.

Dex and Biana arrived, followed by Sandor, Grizel, and Tam.

"Sorry, Bangs Boy, but your by yourself this time… unless Gigantor and his girlfriend want to join you." Keefe finished up his comment by fake crying. Tam glared at him.

"Soo, how about your teammates are the people you arrived with?" Biana suggested, breaking the silence.

Sophie and her friends nodded, and split up into separate groups. Keefe followed her to their hill, marked with a light blue flag. "Nice base, Foster," Keefe said. Sophie didn't reply, to busy scanning the field. She spotted Fitz and Linh jogging up to their base, Linh still clutching his arm dreamily. Sandor and grizel stood in the middle, preparing to start the game.

"Okay, you guard, and I'll try to get them," Sophie whispered to Keefe. "Use your Empath skills and try to track them. If you need help, open your mind to me." Keefe nodded.

"READY?!" Sandor bellowed. "ONE, TWO, THREE… START!"

Sophie dashed down the hill, boosting herself with the skills she learned at PE at Foxfire, and hid in a clump of dead bushes. She concealed her mind, so Fitz couldn't track her.

Gradually, Sophie heard rustling and footsteps. As she glanced through the leaves, she didn't see anyone, but the grass was parting. _Biana._ Sophie used her Telepathy to track Biana as she stalked her like a tiger, waiting for its prey. When Sophie saw her approach The hill where she an Keefe were sharing, she suddenly sprang out of the trees, and knocked Biana to the ground, making sure that she didn't hurt Biana. Sophie grasped Biana's wrists. "Gotcha!"

Biana blinked into view, writhing under Sophie. "Wow," she breathed. "That was awesome." Sophie blushed, and ran off, going to find another person to pursue.

What was Fitz and Linh doing? She didn't hear Sandor and Grizel announcing they were eliminated. Sophie let her mind stretch out like water, until she detected Linh's loud, moony thoughts. _To the South._ She got up on her knees, crawling through squishy mud and reeds. Finally, she heard voices ahead. Definitely Fitz and Linh.

It started out with the flirty voice of Linh. "Sooo, Fitz, what do you do all day at Foxfire? I here it's interesting there."

As Sophie shuffled closer, she saw Linh leaning against Fitz, their hands entwined, her head on his shoulder. _No. This can't be happening._ Sophie forced herself to sit still and be quite as she eavesdropped some more.

Fitz flashed Linh a movie-star smile. "Oh, I go to my classes, do my work, though I have Telepathy classes with Sophie. Occasionally."

"Oh." Linh's eyes darkened, but she continued flirting. "I was just wondering, do you like Sophie? I think she's pretty brave, but when it comes to other stuff…" Linh made a thumbs-down signal.

Sophie felt like an arrow had just pierced her, thrown off a cliff, and trampled by a troll. Wasn't Linh her friend?

"Anyway," Linh continued. "I think you and I will just be so cute together, yes?"

Fitz was quiet for a moment. "I guess… yeah, as friends?" he replied uncertainty. Linh gave him a too sweet smile and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. Fitz blushed and wrapped his arms around her, where she rest her hands on his chest leaned forward. _No, no, no. This can't be happening. This is just a dream._ No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it was just a dream, nothing worked. A sob was escaping her lips. Sophie doubled forward, choking as tears rolled down her face. Fitz and Linh pulled away from each other, staring at Sophie. It was Fitz that saw her first.

"Sophie, Sophie, wait!" Fitz cried as she tore out of the meadow, towards the edge of a cliff by the field. She didn't care where she was going. Just somewhere where she couldn't endure pain, and everything would go away. Especially the thought of Linh and Fitz together.


	3. Announcement?

**Note: Okay, hi! Chapter 2 is NOT the end of this FanFiction if u were wondering. Thank you! (I will upload as soon as possible).**

 **-SoftLight12**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie ran blindly through bushes, dodging trees, and jumping over logs, She didn't care that the branches were slapping her face painfully, and thorns scraped her hands. All she wanted is to get away from Fitz and Linh.

"SOPHIE! WAIT!" She could hear Fitz behind her, gaining on her. Sophie knew that she could never outrun Fitz.

 _SIlVENY! SIlVENY!_ Sophie called inside her head.

An instant later, she go a reply. _SOPHIE! FRIEND, FRIEND! LONELY! VISIT!_

 _I-I need your help! Please come, Silveny!_

 _SOPHIE OKAY?_

Sophie felt like she was going to cry inside her head. She felt herself loose energy.

 _Please, Silveny, it's Fitz, just come. PLEASE._

 _ANYTHING FOR FRIEND!_

Right before Sophie was going to jump off the cliff, there was a bolt of lightning and Silveny and Greyfell appeared. The wind whipped Sophie's face, wiping off her tears. She landed with a 'thump' on Silveny's back, and clung to her beautiful, shimmery main as Silveny teleported them away.

Silveny landed gracefully on a lush, green meadow filled with grass. She nuzzled Sophie as she scooted down her back. Suddenly, Sophie saw that something was wrong. Wasn't Silveny pregnant? Now when Sophie inspected Silveny, her stomach looked normal.

 _What happened to the baby?_

In response, SIlVENY whistled. A moment later, a beautiful baby alicorn trotted out of one of the bushes. Sophie's breath was caught in her throat. It had the most beautiful glittering silver and blue pelt, with slender legs and perfect wings.

 _Silveny? Is this really the baby?_

 _YES, YES! BABY!_

 _It's beautiful!_

 _SOPHIE LIKE BABY?_

 _Yes!_

The baby trotted over to Sophie shyly nuzzled her hand, and tried to stick its nose in her pockets. Sophie giggled and kissed the baby on his forhead. _Does the baby have a name?_

 _YES!_

 _What is it?_

 _MISTFALL!_

 _That's beautiful!_ Mist plopped down next to Sophie and leaned against her. "Aww, aren't you sooo adorable?" Sophie stroked Mist's head and wrapped her arms around him. Mist squealed in delight and neighed something to Silveny. Silveny snorted.

 _What?!_ Sophie asked, suspicious.

 _MIST LIKE SOPHIE!_ Sophie blushed, but continued cuddling with Mist. Suddenly, Greyfall did a ear-splitting screach where he was looping in circles above their head. Silveny looked up.

 _I GO WITH GREYFALL. FIND FOOD. BE RIGHT BACK! TAKE CARE MIST?_ Sophie nodded. _SOPHIE STAY! SOPHIE STAY!_

Deep down, Sophie new that she should return to Havenfield, but her heart hurt to much to bear it. _Yes, I stay… for a while I guess._ Silveny nickered in delight, and she and Greyfall flew off.

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed it! :) THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FANFICTION. PROMISE**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few minutes, Sophie lay her head on Mist, stroking his silky mane. Maybe she could try to transmit to him. Maybe that'll make them even closer. Sophie closed her eyes. She dove into Mist's mind. It was like diving into a warm pool of water.

 _Mist? MIST?_ Sophie asked.

 _SHOPHIE? SHOPHIE HERE?_ Mist replied.

 _Yes, I'm here._

 _SHOFIE TALK TO ME?_

Sophie let out a soft laugh. She was feeling better now. _Yes, we're talking to each other. Well, transmitting actually._

 _COOL! ME BET ME CAN DO ZAT TOOO!_ Mist puffed out his chest.

 _You can?!_ Sophie tried to sound impressed.

 _YYYUUUUPPP! Mommy shay me SPECIAL!_

 _You_ _are_ _special._

Mist's eyes gleamed.

 _Can you fly?_ Sophie asked.

Mist's ears drooped. _ME WINGS TO SHMALL. MOMMY SHAY I CAN FLY SOON!_

Sophie nodded. _I'm sure you'll be a wonderful flyer._ Mist pranced around, spreading his teeny wings so the feathers fluttered in the wind. Sophie gazed at Mist, lying in the soft grass, cupping her face between her hands. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, and Silveny and Greyfall came swooping down like hawks.

Mist let out an excited shrieking sound, and snapped at the air. When the baby alicorn's parents landed, he dashed over to them, nuzzling Silveny's side. Silveny whinnied, and licked his forehead before dashing over to Sophie.

 _SOPHIE BETTER?_

 _Yeah, I feel better. Thanks, Silveny._ Silveny beamed and beckoned Sophie over to her and Greyfall with her wing.

 _US FIND PLACE TO STAY!_

 _Great! Where?_

 _LORD CASSIUS PLACE!_

 _The Shores of Solace? Are you allowed there?_

Silveny looked guilty. _ONLY PLACE!_

Sophie decided for a moment. _Okay, fine. As long as we don't mess up anything._

Silveny nodded, and spread her wings. _LET'S GO!_

 _How will we carry Mist? He can't fly._ Sophie hesitated.

 _CAN YOU LEVITATE MIST?_

Sophie knew that her levitation wasn't the best, but she would never leave Mist behind. _I'll try._ She jumped onto Silveny, and started to focus on levitating Mist. He was lighter than she expected, and Mist floated off the ground easily.

 _SOPHIE THANK! SOPHIE THANK!_

 _Your welcome, I would do anything for Mist._ Sophie kept on concentrating on Mist, making sure he was safe. Once she was satisfied, Silveny and Greyfall spread their wings and leap off the ground. Mist neighed in delight, flailing his tiny wings. Silveny and Greyfall flew with huge wing beats, until they got to a certain height, and dropped. This time, it was Silveny who teleported them. The little group landed with a 'thud' on soft white sand, and Sophie barely managed to keep Mist from plummeting.

Suddenly, Sophie heard footsteps approaching them. If it was Fitz, Sophie would be sure she was going to have a heart attack, but it wasn't Fitz. Instead, it was Keefe.

 **Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think it's kind of clunky at some places, but I hope you will still enjoy it! I will upload as soon as possible. ?** **ﾟﾘﾁ** **?**

 **P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Foster?! What are you doing here?"

Sophie scrambled back. Trying to duck behind Silveny's wings, but she knew that Keefe had already seen her clearly. "I-I um, was just looking around with Silveny and her family…?"

Keefe lifted an eyebrow. "On my _dad's_ property? I can sense your emotions spiraling, you know!"

"They are NOT!" Sophie snapped, trying to calm herself.

"Foster, you can never lie to me. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU FREAKED OUT AND RAN OFF?"

"No! What happened?" Sophie fretted. She didn't mean to make everyone worry so much.

"Fitzter totally lost it and started-well, I better not tell you. Biana started fretting and she nearly hailed the council because she thought you were kidnapped! Linh tried to call all the water in the Lost Cities and ask them if they sensed you!"

 _Really, she did?_ Sophie thought.

"I'm not going back," she mumbled at Keefe.

Keefe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Geez, foster! When did I say I came here to rescue you?" Sophie whacked him with her cloak and he yelped. "Fine, fine."

Sophie decided to change the subject. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Trying to find you!"

"I don't need to be brought back! No one wants me around!"

Keefe's eyes widened and he drew back. "Foster, don't joke around with me."

"I'm NOT joking around! No one wants me around."

" _I_ want you around! HOW DO YOU KNOW PEOPLE DON'T WANT YOU!?"

Sophie could feel her eyes burning. "Well, I'm a girl created in a LAB right? Are other elves created in a lab? Are other elves as freaky and weird as me? No!"

Keefe opened his mouth, but Sophie cut him off. "I don't want to go back, and I'm not going back. I-I don't belong, Keefe. You know that."

"You _do_ You just don't realize yet!"

Sophie shook her head stubbornly and backed away from Keefe. "Goodbye, Keefe."

"Foster, NO!" Keefe cried, reaching forward. Sophie whipped around and raced down the beach before levitating and teleporting away. As she dropped into the void, Sophie didn't care where she went. Just somewhere where everything would go away.


	7. Chapter 7

Linh's place:

Linh dug her heel into the mud, twisting it around. Linh tried to flip through her memories, to where Sophie burst from the bushes and dashed off. Why had she ran off? _Probably jealous. I shouldn't be friends with these kind of elves._ It gave her agonizing pain at the thought of not being friends with Sophie. Though Sophie and Linh both liked Fitz, Linh remembered the time she gave Sophie the 'Happy Shadow Thoughts' shirts, and the time where they rode on Silveny and Greyfall.

 _What about Fitz? He can't be Sophie's._ Linh's tongue burned at the thought of it. She kicked at a clump of grass and continued striding toward Sir Tiergan's house. _I don't need to think about this. He'll be with me._

Sophie's place:

This time, Sophie let herself fall down into the void. She didn't want to live anymore. She didn't have a purpose to live anymore. Maybe staying in the void forever is better.

Fitz's place:

Fitz frantically clawed at his hair. "Sophie _can't_ be gone. No, no, no. If she is gone, I'll never forgive myself."

Biana strode up to Fitz, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Brother, clam down. Sophie's strong. She can take care of herself."

" _If she can take care of herself, then why can't we find her?!"_

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found!" Great. That just made him feel so much better. He shouldn't have been with Linh while playing Base Quest. he ruined everything. Fitz banged his head on the wall and moaned. Biana looked at him with sympathy.

"I think you need a moment alone, Fitz." Biana whispered. She swept out the door, only leaving Fitz inside.

When Biana left, Fitz collapsed on the ground. _Maybe I can try to transmit to her. I could apologize to her or track her._ Fitz tried to get his breathing back to normal and stretched out his mind, trying to sense Sophie.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie's place:

Sophie closed her eyes as she fell. She was scared, but too hurt to try to save herself. All of a sudden, she felt a small sensation like someone was trying to track her. _Who's trying to find me?_ She scrolled through her head at all of the telepaths she knew. Sir Tiergan? No, he had an important meeting and couldn't have knew what she did. Who else? Fitz's face flashed by. Fitz. _It must be him. Who else would try? I can't let him find me._ Sophie focused on shutting everything out and putting barriers around her mind so he couldn't track her. Her concentration faltered when a cold, shrieking wind whipped her hair into her face.

Fitz's place:

Fitz tried as hard as he could, but he still couldn't find Sophie. _She can't be gone, she can't. Sophie's just trying to block me._ He tried harder this time, thinking about the times when he was with Sophie, her beautiful brown eyes, golden hair, her kindness… Abruptly, he felt a little spark. _Yes! This could be her!_ He gathered his remaining strength and dove after the spark.

Sophie's place:

The more she stayed in the void, the colder Sophie became. She didn't bother trying to keep herself warm with the method Keefe had taught her. She still felt the spark following her. Why would Fitz want to rescue her? _Because I'm his friend. Ha. I don't deserve everything I have._ She felt the spark catching up, and it finally dove into her mind. Sophie gasped, and fought to get the spark out, but nothing worked. Everything turned gray and misty until it swallowed her surroundings up.

Fitz's place:

Fitz wanted to bring Sophie where they could talk. Privately. He remembered a lesson he learned with Sophie of how to drag someone into a dream. Maybe he could do that. He had already found Sophie, after all. Fitz tried to dive into Sophie's mind, but her wall was too strong. _I HAVE to do this. I have to._ He used the last little ball of energy and pushed his way into her mind.

The next thing Fitz knew, he landed onto a patch of lush, green grass. _Where's Sophie?!_ Her looked around. _She should be here. Unless if—_

Sophie fell from the bright blue sky next to him and nearly landed in a stream. _SOPHIE!_ Fitz dashed over to her. _Sophie, are you okay?_ Fitz transmitted.

Sophie's eyelids fluttered. She winced and then sat up slowly. "Where—" She paused when she spotted Fitz. "No, no, no," Sophie scrambled back on all fours away from him.

"Sophie—I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Sophie backed away from him. "There's nothing you should apologize for," she said hoarsely. "It's all me."

"It's not! I never meant to be with Linh."

"No, that's not the problem, I just don't belong…" tears started streaming down her cheeks. Even though she was crying, Fitz still thought she was beautiful.

"You _do_ belong! Please, Sophie!" Sophie shook her head, and turned away from him and walked down the bank towards the forest. Fitz felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

Sophie's place:

When she walked away, Sophie had peeked a few times over her shoulder. When she saw the hurt look on Fitz's face, her heart felt like it had been ripped apart. _Maybe I shouldn't be so mean._ She reimbursed his beautiful eyes, him embracing her, them doing their trust exercises. _I have to apologize._ She paused in mid-step and turned around facing Fitz.


	9. Announcement

Hi there, it's SoftLight12.

It's been a while since I last uploaded (December 2018) and I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting on a big cliffhanger. I really appreciate all the kind and positive reviews, it means a lot to me! When I first started writing this fanfiction, I thought that no one would read it, but surprisingly, I saw a lot of reviews! Thank you so much for reading this story. I am uncertain whether I am going to continue updating, but I am continuing the story on Wattpad (But I changed the plot up a little so the story is a teeny bit different.) You can read it by going to my profile ( SoftLight12) or searching up 'Fitzphie or Linhitz?' Sorry to keep you waiting, and I really appreciate the kind reviews!

-SoftLight12


End file.
